


Remember My Name

by PimpDaddyPoof (Loukreswag)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/PimpDaddyPoof
Summary: "This isn't funny anymore!"





	Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It's 1945 and there's one last sub returning to America from Europe. They were getting having a celebratory party for the victory. Lots of alcohol and drugs were involved and men were getting 'frisky' in certain parts of the ship. There's one man who goes by the name of John, drunk off his ass and keeping his hands to himself. He wasn't straight, but he had his special someone at home and was saving himself until they were bonded by the ties of marriage. Nevertheless, he was still drunk as small child after sneaking a sip of his father's beer. 

A member of the crew stumbled over to John, a smile on his face, his cheeks rosy with booze. John didn't know who he was by any means, so he assumed the man worked in a different section of the sub. "What's wrong, my friend? Why aren't you up and about?" The man questioned. "There's plenty to do and I do mean plenty," He hummed, eyeing a passing sailor. 

John shook his head with a laugh. "Nothing is wrong. I only interested in one person in this world, and they're waiting for me back home," he said, eyes getting covered in another haze; It wasn't alcohol but a dream. 

"I understand. She must be a lucky one for having someone as lucky as you," The man stood up straight and nodded. 

An hour passed and John has managed to down another dozen bottles. It wasn't going to be a good hangover or a good way to handle his joy (he should probably stop before he passed out and choked on his puke when he vomited). It was loud but it got even louder when the entire crew completely stopped and began shouting. For what? John didn't know because somehow he was so drunk his hearing was scrapped. 

The man from earlier came back and had a joyous look on his face, as if he just won the lottery. John, confused, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. "What's happening?" 

"Didn't you hear?" The man asked. "We're home! In a couple of minutes, we'll be surfaced in New York!" 

John froze. They were home.

The man turned to leave but John stopped him. "Take me to the hatch. I'm getting out and swimming," he said decisively. He was going home and going home now. The man stopped and shook his head. "Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Never been more so." 

Within seconds, John and the man were at the hatch and the drunken sailor had on hand on the wheel while the man looked on. "Me and love will be thanking you for this at our wedding," John announced. 

The man smiled and clapped him on his shoulder. "Just remember the name's Charles Lee when you do." 

John nodded and opened the door. Fresh air greeted him and filled his lungs. Oh, God.. It felt so refreshing. Normally, when he opened this door, he smelt smoke and blood and burning flesh but now that he was home, he was looking forward to opening every door and smelling the one of a kind, New York air. 

He looked back down and Charles waved. "Hurry, before it's too late." 

John nodded once and quickly scrambled out. Once his foot moved out of the way, Charles shot up and grabbed the handle, slamming the hatch closed and locking it. It took a split-second when John realized. They were still out in the middle of the goddamn ocean and the sub was barely above the surface. 

He whirled around, soberness hitting him full force as anger and betrayal shoved it. "The fuck are you doing?" He shouted. John tugged and tugged at the door, and he heard the low and muffled laughter of the entire crew through the thick metal. 

Water was rushing over the top of the sub, and he realized it was going back under. He can't survive out here, so far from home. He tugged with more urgency. "Alright, Joke's over. This isn't funny anymore!" 

Charles turned around and giggled with the bubbliness that the alcohol gave him. "I can't believe he fell for it!" The crew was screaming with laughter and resumed to their celebration. They'll let him back in a minute or two. That'll give him time to cool off, so he won't ruin the mood.

John felt the swell of tears in his eyes. He promised he would come home. He promised. When the last layer of ocean swept over the top of his head, the man curled in around the hatch and hoped they would open it and end their cruel minded joke. But they never did. 

As the last of the crew left the section, one boy the ripe age of 21 heard a soft hiss. He waited a second to see if it would open but it didn't. "Umm, fellas?" 

Some turned around while the others kept on. 

"Was the hatch supposed to make that sound?" 

A man, one who worked in that area had a look of fear spread onto his face. "What sound?" 

"A hissing sound." 

"Holy fucking shit," the man growled, shoving everyone aside as he climbed up the ladder. He tried to turn the wheel but found that he couldn't. 

"Wait.... what's going on?" Charles asked.

The man dropped from the hatch with a grim look. "The door is air locked. He's stuck out there." 

Charles and a few of his buddies, who had thought this all out, grew confused. "That's fine right? We can let him in later." 

The man frowned and glared at them. "The door only shifts so it's air locked when we are far from the surface. Miles down." 

Silence consumed the sub. The young man who had heard the hiss jumped into action. "What are we waiting for? We need to get back up and let him in!" He shouted, climbing back up the ladder.

That seemed to be what everyone needed because the crew went to work. Every single mind praying to the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost that the man outside would be going to be alright. 

A minute or two later, the hatch hissed again and the young man could turn the wheel and open it. He popped his head outside, and he immediately saw two legs. He shifted out of the opening and his eyes widened in cold fear. 

"Oh God."

John had held on despite the pressure of the ocean and the freezing temperatures. But, he didn't make it. 

The young man grabbed onto the sailor's hands and pried them off the metal wheel. 

He stifled his cries and allowed his tears to fall. Gathering John in his arms, the man dropped down into the sub. Everyone gathered around him and the body, tears falling down their faces. 

They all felt like shit. How could they do this and think it was funny? He wanted to go home just like the rest of them. 

The young man tried his best. Hoping against the odds that maybe John was savable. He wasn't. 

Charles knelt down next to the two and laid his fingertips against the dead man's cheek. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." 

The young man wiped the wet hair from John's face. The veins in his face were visible and dark blue. He had drowned and it was their fault. They should have paid more attention. 

Everyone left the room, no longer in the mood to celebrate, but to mourn. After fighting alongside one another and forming a bond stronger than their own back home, they had killed one of their own. For a sick joke. 

Charles and the young man had stayed behind. 

"What's your name?" Charles asked after a moment. 

"James Hamilton. I worked side by side with him." 

"So you know him." 

"Yes." 

"His name?" 

"John Laurens." 

"His lover?" 

James looked up and started crying. "My brother." 

Charles said nothing and brought the man into his arms and held him tight, John's cold body stuck between them. 

He knew that John would remember his name and was even more sure when he came clean about his involvement in the man's death, his lover would too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally to upset a friend


End file.
